Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered
by Emperor's Sister
Summary: Serenity White, a witch in training, botches a familiar summoning spell and gets stuck with.. an incubus? O.O
1. Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered chapt...

Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered.  
-By the Emperor's Sister  
(No rating yet)  
  
Chapter 1: Oops.. my bad!  
  
Serenity, or Serena, White breathed deeply and lit the final candle. 'I'm   
not going to mess this up! I'll proove I''m a good witch!' she vowed   
silently, 'I just wish this spell didn't need a thunder storm!' Serenity   
shivered as she heard the far off rumble of thunder. She was terrified of   
storms, had been sice she was a child. The loud noises and bright flashes   
always snet pure terror into her innocent little heart, but needs must   
prevail.  
  
She softly sat down within the magic circle and tried to clear her mind.   
Serenity White was a student of the arts of witchcraft and ensorcelment. She   
had pale, white skin, anad dreaming blue eyes. unfourtunaltly her streaming   
platinum locks where her her best feature, as she was terribly klumsy and   
her magic, more often than not, was pathetic at best. It was quite a shame   
that poor little Serena wasn't more likt like her arch rival, Mina Shines.   
Mina matched Serena in beauty but her skills in witchcraft left the young   
blonde in the dust. Popular and powerful, Mina Shines had long ago summoned   
and bonded with her familiar, a white cat named Artemis. And so here Srena   
was, ready to open the gateway into the netherworld and summon and bond with   
her own familiar; to proove once and for all, that Serenity White was not a   
failure.  
  
Serena sighed and began, "Open Gate of the Darkness and reveal to me your   
secrets!" she chanted; magic rising up and filling the summoning sphere, as   
she whispered the words that would call forth her familiar from beyond the   
demon's relm. 'The door is open and soon I'll have my own familiar to shove   
into Mina Shines' pretty little face!' she thought as she hugged herself   
tightly and continued. "OH great one! Please come to me! I summon you...   
bond with you.. Come forth muh.." A sharp crash of thunder exploded near the   
dorm, sending high winds to pour into the small room, and lightining to   
attack the trees outside. The candles extinguished and plunged the terrified   
girl into complete darkness. Serena screamed and covered her ears, close to   
panic and forgot about the spell completely.  
  
"OH HELPSOMEONEHELP!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEANYONE!!!!!" she bawled   
uncontrolably and a strong pair of arms embraced her. These arms offered her   
comfort and warmth, and Serena burried her face in her rescuer's chest,   
whimmpering quietly, until the storm had long past.  
  
Serena raised her tear stained face and gazed at her hero. Through the new   
morning's light she could see his sharpe masculine features, his dark   
untamed hair, laying almost lazily against his forehead, his naughty lover's   
grin smiling down at her and eyes like rare blue stones, dancing with   
mysteries best left in the bedroom. Serena sniffled and shiffted in his   
arms. "Uhn, Thankyou... who are you?" she asked confused.  
  
The attractive young man smirked. "Sugar, I'm your's!" he said to the niaeve   
girl's dismay. Before anymore action could be taken, Mistress Haruna, head   
of the girl's dormatory and white witch's seminar for youn ladies, burst   
into the room.  
  
"What on Earth is THAT doing here?!" she screached. "Serenity White! You   
should know the rules forbid summoning such creatures!"  
  
"But.. but, Misstress haruna! I was just trying to summon my familiar..."   
Serena whined as the young rogue rubbed her back, comfortingly.  
  
"HA! Botched up another spell Sere.. WOW!! NIce familiar ya got there!" Mina   
Shines stuck her head into the room, followed by those of her peers.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU BOUND YOURSELF TO THAT... THAT..." Haruna shouted   
agast.  
  
"Incubus?" the demon supplied grinning.  
  
The young witches cackled as Serenity hung her head in shame. "Serenity   
White!" Mistress Haruna stated, "Pack you things. You Are Expelled." It was   
all Serena could do to not break down right then and there.  
  
==========  
  



	2. Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered chapt...

  
Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered chapter 2  
by: the Emperor's Sister  
  
Chapter Two: Becoming Familiar.  
  
The dark haired incubus lounged on the dorm room's cot, looking as sexy as   
possible. From his navy genie pants to his black leather vest, the young   
demon virtually oozed with rampant sex appeal. Too bad the female he was   
showing off to was too miserable and far too busy packing and feeling sorry   
for herself, to pay any attention to him. He wasn't too pleased about being   
ignored; In fact he was on the verge of a full-fledged pout when Serena   
closed her suitcase.  
  
"Well... I guess that's everything." she murmured and picked up her   
luggage.  
  
He sat up; finally glad to be able to get some attention. "So then, where   
are we off to?" he asked with his devil-may-care grin. Hoping that she would   
say someplace where he could use his 'abilities' to their proper extent; a   
motel or a strip club maybe. He always aimed to please... the ladies.  
  
  
"I don't know. Uh what do you mean 'we'?" She asked, emphasizing the 'we'.   
'What is he talking bout? There is no we???!!! Although he is kinda, okay   
really really, cute, and it'd be totally cool to hang out with him and all!   
Oooohhh I'll show that Mina!!! I wonder if he'd consider.... Serena get a   
grip! he's a demon and you're EXPELLED remember, Mom's gonna be so mad!!!'   
she scolded to herself  
  
"Well, since that spell of yours flopped.. I'm pretty much stuck with ya."   
He informed her, "not that I mind really.. with a body like yours.." he   
added giving Serena the once-over.  
  
"Oh ya! I totally forgot!" Serena cried, " I'm terribly sorry'!" her eyes   
were downcast as it was quite obvious she had missed his last comment. "Well   
then, we'll just have to find someone who can unbind us then. Oh by the   
way.. what's your name? I'm Serenity, though everyone calls me Serena!" she   
smiled, for probably the first time that day. "And thank you for saving me   
from the storm!!"  
  
The raven haired youth was tempted to explain that 'unbinding' wasn't a   
very common ability, but he was charmed by her youthful enthusiasm and found   
her smile to be sweet and most welcome. "I am called Darien. And you are   
Very welcome.. Serrena!" he answered in a voice close to a purr. Thinking   
she was rather cute he couldn't help but add, "as well as the most lovely   
mortal I've ever seen."  
  
Serena blushed and shifted from side to side. "Ne, Darien that's sweet of   
you! Thank you very much!" she giggled like the schoolgirl she was. As they   
were about to leave the dorm they bumped into Mina, Artemis and the   
Headmistress' familiar, Luna. The black feline trotted up to the couple and   
wished Serena luck, as well as warning her to be careful. "I've a feeling   
you're going to need It." the cat said as Serena petted her in farewell.  
  
Mina smirked as they passed by. As they were going through the exit, she   
shouted a loaded, "Don't do anything 'I' wouldn't do!" to their backs,   
causing one to trip in embarrassment and the other to laugh and catch her.  
  
+++  
  
They had been walking for some time when Serena burst out with a question   
that had been bothering her. "Say Darien can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's an Incubus?"  
  
Now it was Darien's turn to almost kiss the dirt as he started in shock.   
"You don't know??"  
  
"If I did I wouldn't have asked!" she pointed out.  
  
"What exactly do they teach you at that school?" he wondered, feeling a   
bit lost.  
  
"Well you know.... the basics. Witchcraft, history, enchantments, stuff   
like that." she said.  
  
"Uh huh.. and just how old are you????" he asked wondering when he would   
get his chance at  
her. Darien was really confident about her saying yes, since no one and I   
mean no one could resist him. Who would want to? He was after all one of the   
top five incubi of his class.  
  
"14" she said.  
  
"You ... you're 14?? FOURTEEN!!?" Darien stuttered badly. 'A body like   
THAT and she's nothing more than a.. a.. KID!!??' Darien groaned at the   
cruelty of it all. Cuz you see, he was different from your average breed of   
sex-hungry incubi. Yes, he was a sex-hungry incubus.. with morals. Ones that   
dictated clearly that MINORS were Off Limits! 'Damnation!' he swore to   
himself. He just couldn't believe it!  
  
"Damn" he swore out loud and kicked a poor little stone into the   
atmosphere.  
  
"What??!!" Serena pressed, wondering why he was so upset. 'Was it   
something I said?'  
  
"Nothing. Well.. ah an incubus is kinda like a.. demon.. prostitute.'" He   
managed to reply, fiddling with the many gold, and jewel encrusted, chains   
hanging about his waist.  
  
"You're a Gigolo?!" she blurted out surprised and at his nod, burst out   
laughing.  
  
Five hours later, and more pointless (for him anyway) walking, he couldn't   
stand it anymore. "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! SHUT UP ALREADY!!" he shouted at the   
still snickering teen.  
  
"Heeheehee... If you.. haha.. say so." she chuckled trying to stop.  
  
"You're hopeless! Hey look over there!! There's a village!" Darien said   
excitedly, hoping to distract her.  
  
"You're right! But hey... what's all that commotion??? Fighting???" Serena   
asked.  
  
"Looks like a big fire.... hmmm wonder what's happening???" Darien said   
pulling Serena towards the village.  
  
"Hey, stop it! You're hurting me!!!" Serena cried.  
  
"Stop whining!!!! Look, it's a riot!!!" Darien said, while letting Serena   
go.  
  
"Ya, but from here you can only see people crowding around the fire. Are   
they making marshmallows or something??? Oooohhh what I wouldn't give for   
food right now." Serena said her stomach giving off a small grumble, before   
noticing something very wrong. "OH nonononono!" she squealed and began   
dragging Darien away.  
  
"Hey I thought you were hungry.. what's up?" Darien asked concerned.  
  
"LOOK!! A WITCH!!! BURN HER!! BURN THE WITCH!!!" the villagers cried as they   
spied Serena and Darien.  
  
They spared no further time in chatting and ran as fast and as far as they   
could from the bloodthirsty mob, escaping into the forest. Panting from loss   
of breath they collapsed to the forest floor and listened for any sign from   
their pursuers.  
  
"I.. I think... Think we .. loss.. lost them!" Serena wheezed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Darien asked, not feeling the least bit tired,   
thanks to his demon endurance.  
  
"A witch trial." She breathed and sat down next to him. "See there are   
several different breeds of witches. Magic itself is neutral, based on the   
fact of the nine hells where it is drawn forth from. It is neither good nor   
evil, that is why a lot of white magic incantations call upon the demon   
realm, and beyond. It's how you use this power that makes it so.'  
  
"So what are the categories then?" he wondered, knowing a bit about magic in   
general but not human relations to it.  
  
"Well there's white, red, blue, black, and dark witches. This whole mess is   
because of the dark witches." Serena explained. "They used their desires to   
twist the magic and spells for their own devises and enjoyment, no matter   
how cruel and perverted. Now the people hate all witches in general; And   
they.. burn them." she finished softly.  
  
Darien was not happy with this bit of news. 'Humans.. and they call demons   
such foul words.' He shifted to lay his arm comfortingly around her   
shoulder. "So you're a white one huh? Tell me.. what's up with the familiar   
spell?"  
  
"Well the familiar is a being that dwells beyond the realm of demons. We're   
supposed to summon it forth during a storm and bond with it so we can   
produce greater powers through it."  
  
"Like channeling? Ah I see. I assume a lot of them take the form of cats,   
because the feline is known for being quirky and opinionated." Darien   
concluded, causing Serena to smile, much to his delight.  
  
"Say Darien can you tell me more about the nine hells? They never said much   
about them in school." She asked leaning against him, comfortably.  
  
Darien tried to keep his mind on track. 'Fourteen! remember that!!',   
"Probably cause they don't know. The nine hells, as they are called here,   
are different realms, interlocked with this one. There are ten in total,   
your's is known to us as the tenth by the way." he started, "Well each realm   
is a different level of power with different beings existing on it. I, as   
well as all incubi and succubae, female erm demon hookers, come from the   
8th, along with greater demons. Your familiars must come from the mystery   
realm of the 9th. The 1st is your basic elementals, 2nd fairies and such,   
3rd lesser demons, 4th dragons, 5th holy spirits, 6th is the realm of souls,   
and 8th, Gods. And well.." he paused glancing down.  
  
Serena had snuggled into his lap and drifted off. Darien smiled and   
suppressed a giggle. "well so much for that."  
  
+++  
  
  



	3. Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered chapt...

  
chapter 3: Basic Bad Guys   
  
The dark witch snarled into her cup and heaved it across the room. She was in a foul mood.   
The daughter and only child of her most hated enemy had just escaped certain death from the  
hands of ignorant, supersticious villagrs. With the added fact that Serenity White Jr  
snatched the most delicious piece of demon flesh permanently off the market, she was   
quite pissed.   
  
"I want to claw that stupid bimbo's eyes out and feed them to my crow!" she shouted,  
her voice echoing against the black marble interior.   
  
"PMSing again Beryl?" a snide voice teased from the shadows.   
  
"Oh Shut Up Rubious!" Beryl snapped, trying to ignore the malicious bloood-sucker.   
  
"Tisk, tisk. That's no way to treat an ally now is it?" he chuckled darkly, miandering  
towards her. His midnight cape  
brushed the tiles, teasingly, as he walked. His fancy clothes and blood ruby pendant  
declared loudy his high standing  
as a Lord vampire. A most dangerous male indeed. "People problems again? let me  
guess... your recipe for revenge or  
somthing isn't turning out right."   
  
Beryl hmphed in reply. For years the house of Stones had been fueding and competeing   
against the White family. It  
started with a simple power struggle between siblings and branched out into two separet  
groups, battling each other  
for anything and everything. Beryl hated Lady Serenity for having had her expelled  
from a posh and prestigious   
sorcerers academy and causing her to be banned from all promising magic institutes  
and professions. She also despised   
the Whites for many other grieviances, the most current being the loss of Darien.   
  
"Why don't you make yourself usefull and kill the annoying brat for me!" Bery snapped.   
  
Rubious laughed, "And make it easy for you? Not bloody likely! You need excersise  
Beryl, you're getting soft in your  
old age." he grinned and seated himself. "Although I must admit, its all quite  
amusing. A young, slip of a girl,  
getting herself bonded to an incubus like Darien. I pity the poor fool. If she  
doesn't drive him made with her   
insepid innocense and purity, he'll surely starve to death." he mused. "I often  
wonder what his creator was thinking  
when he made darien have those morals and a concious and other silly traits."   
  
"What do I care about that!" Beryl spazzed, "I want him and that blode brat stole  
him from me! The only way I can get  
him now is to kill her, thereby breaking the bond between them. I need a plan."   
  
"I thought the witch hunters was a nice touch." Rubious said.   
  
"Yes but too umpredictable. A demonic servant could be traced back to me and the  
LAST thing i need is a whole   
freaking flock of White witches banging at my door." Beryl sighed.   
  
"Yes your decor isn't very inviting." Rubious giggled, "You know you could always  
go in person..." he began only  
to have her glare viciously at him, "or not, the choice is yours."   
  
beryl muttered and continued to think. Dark skemes were harder than one thought to  
create; but she was quite  
determined. 'Darien WILL be mine. Make no mistake about that.' she mused evilly.  
  
++   
That's all i got.   
  
later   
  
Emperor's sis   
  



	4. Bewitched, Bewiled, and Bewildered chapt...

Chapter 4: News Flash  
  
Darien was becoming more and more aware about just how  
warm and comfortable he was feeling. With a pleased and   
masculine sigh he opened his eyes to see softly snoring spun gold  
dreaming peacefully in his arms. 'Ah. So Serena's why I'm feeling so   
good.' He thought smugly, refusing to even begin to think about anything   
else with or about the teenager.  
  
Soon enough the blonde haired girl stretched and murmured, snuggling the poor   
morally conscious incubus for a bit, before waking. "Morning!" she trilled cheerfully,  
leaving the comfort of his embrace. "You make a nice pillow." She smiled semi-apologetically.  
  
Any attempts at further conversations were soon put to a halt as a mighty fierce  
roar, rumbled into the clearing. The guilty and red-faced female rubbed her loud  
stomach and grimaced. "Soo.. what's for breakfast Darien?"  
  
Darien couldn't help chuckling at the cute picture the young witch presented. "Well,  
why don't you just magic up some grub?"  
  
"I don't know how." Serena explained, embarrassed, "See we weren't allowed to  
do those kinds of spells…"  
  
"Then I'll just have to teach you wont I." Darien smiled his killer smile and helped  
get Serena into position. He demonstrated the moves and corrected her when she  
was off. Once he was satisfied, he stepped behind her, and with both hands comfortably  
placed around her waist, he sensually whispered the incantation into her ear.  
  
"O… okay." She gulped and concentrated.  
  
"Open Gate of the Fae and reveal to me thine knowledge! Oh wise ones! Please aid me!"  
she chanted feeling the faerie magic flow through them. "I call upon thee urban peasants  
to make… a batch of banana and strawberry pancakes!"  
  
In a whirl of twinkling smoke and scents, a feast of fruity pancake delights appeared  
just as Serena had wished for. With a squeal of delight she dived into her delicious   
breakfast, dizzy with the joy of not only good food but having cast a difficult spell without a hitch.  
  
"We did it Darien!" she smiled, cheeks stuffed with pancakes and cream.  
  
"Well technically I'm your familiar, so casting will be much easier, but the magic, babe,  
was all you." He grinned, thinking she looked rather cute and squirrelly right then. 'This  
girl has got some talent by the smell of it.'  
  
Darien sighed as he watched her gobble her meal. He was somewhat jealous of the way  
her attention was soo focused. 'Never thought I'd envy food.' He thought, amused.  
  
"Hey Darien? Why aren't you eating?" Serena asked, confused, a bite of strawberry  
left stranded halfway to her mouth.  
  
"Huh? I don't eat that stuff." He snorted in surprise.  
  
"What! Its good!" she whined, chomping down on the poor berry, "Don't knock it till you try it."  
  
Darien ran a hand through his tousled black locks. "I didn't' mean it like that."  
  
"Then how?" she pressed, curiosity evident in her innocent face.  
  
"I mean, Demons don't eat like people do." He explained vaguely, beginning to get un-comfortable.  
  
"like, demon fed off of emotions… so you eat… feelings?" she struggled to understand.  
  
"Umm… no. Not quite." He shifted from side to side, "Don't make me Explain  
it to you Again." He begged.  
  
Suddenly the light went on in the dim blonde's head. "OH! I see! But how do…"  
she stopped, cheeks flaring brightly, "uh never mind. I'd rather not know."  
  
Darien couldn't resist grinning at hi flustered companion. "Riight… shall we be off then?"  
  
Serena nodded and they continued trekking their way blindly through the woods.  
Neither was willing to broach the problem of what to do when it was Darien's   
time to 'feed', though both were thinking about it constantly. One with nervous   
trepidation and the other with apprehensive curiosity.  
  
It wasn't too long though when they came upon and unusual sight. It seemed as  
if a smart little cottage had been placed in the glade just ahead. Now the 'idea'   
of a lovely little cottage in a lovely little glade isn't soo unusual, and it definitely was  
not why they were startled. No, it was the fact that This lovely cottage was made of  
seashells and coral.  
  
Curiosity got the better of them, and the duo scampered to knock on the smooth  
driftwood door. It opened almost immediately to reveal the owner of this odd abode,  
a slime and elegant, aqua haired, woman.  
  
"Come in, I've been expecting you." She said, herding them through her door and  
into her sitting room. Serena and Darien sat, boggled by the seer's hospitality, but  
were content to wait as she served them tea.  
  
"Now I know you must have lots of questions for me." She began, "So, where should we begin?"  
  
"How about at the beginning, with what is your name?" Darien asked, ignoring his tea.  
  
"Michiru. Charmed I'm sure."  
  
"My name's Serenity White and this is Darien." Serena began, "you see, I was  
a student at Mistress Haruna's Academy for Magically Inclined Girls, and during  
my familiar summoning spell.. I err had an accident, and ended up summoning and  
binding myself to Darien here. We're looking for a spell or something that will free  
him, would you know of anything that could help us?"  
  
Michiru rose and scanned her collection of old tomes from the bookshelf before choosing  
one. Reseating herself she skimmed through the pages until she found what she was  
looking for. "Hmm… just as I suspected. I'm afraid that binding spell is quite permanent."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"See the only way to break such a powerful spell would be at the death of the   
castor, in our case Serenity." She proclaimed.  
  
"There must be another, less fatal way!"  
  
Michiru read and thought some more and sighed. "Well unless You become a demon,  
there by changing your makeup enough to cancel the spell, or You become a human,  
there by making the spells range moot, I see no other alternative."  
  
"So we're stuck then." Darien breathed, "How about my erm, feeding habits?"  
  
"Where that's where things will get tricky.' She confessed, "Here let me demonstrate."  
To Darien's surprise, she got up only to plop herself sensually back down, upon his lap.  
To his further surprise, his very own hands quickly removed her from her spot, not a moment later.  
  
"You see, due to the binding, Darien can only be satisfied by his 'mistress'. Though, you'll  
probably be happy to know, that because of that, you don't have to 'do it' anytime soon."  
Michiru informed them as she dusted herself off. "You only need to be touching each other  
from time to time and you'll be fine."  
  
The shell-shocked pair thanked the wise woman for her help and made their exit. Michiru  
waved at them from her door, until they were out of sight, musing on how her dear old school mate  
Serenity senior would take the news of her daughter's new beau.  
  
The couple was lost to their own troubled thoughts as they marched on and eventually out  
of the forest. Serena was busy contemplating the unfairness of it all while Darien was busy  
musing over his apparent fate.  
  
'I wonder what mother would do if I became a demon?' Serena reasoned, 'for a surely  
don't wish to die, and I definitely want to help Darien. Oh poor Darien. This is all my fault.'  
  
'I wonder is there are fates worse than eternal slavery?' Darien mused next to his silent  
partner. 'Perhaps… marriage?' 


End file.
